Lillith Maggotbone
Lillith Maggotbone (voiced by Julie Klausner) was the titular character in the episode "Callie and Her Sister" on Ugly Americans. She was Callie Maggotbone's younger sister. While she is half-demon and half-human like her sister Callie, it is not clear if she is also a succubus as she and Callie seem to be very different in their demonic aspects. In the end Lillith turns into a powerful colossal demon that resembles Twayne Boneraper's mother Violet Boneraper. History Lillith is born only one day after Aldermach Maggotbone and Rosie had sex on a pool table during a counseling session with Mark Lilly. This quick birth is contributed by the hormone injections her mother has been taking, which also causes Lillith to age at an accelerated rate of one year per day. Since Callie is unwilling to marry Twayne Boneraper, Aldermach decides to replace her with Lillith to fulfill his blood pact with the Bonerapers. Lillith appears to be more evil than Callie, evidenced in her constant use of demonic powers to hurt people. She even knocks her mother off the balcony, seriously injuring her. As a result, Mark and Callie raise Lillith as their own. Callie feels guilty because Lillith is taking her place to marry Twayne. She tells Lillith it is okay to get out of the marriage, but Lillith says she's going to do the exact opposite and marry Twayne anyway. On her wedding ceremony, Lillith tells Mark that she plans to kill both Twayne and Callie and marry Mark instead. Then she sheds her human-like body and turns into an incredibly enormous demon. Mark relates her words to Callie. Callie also turns into her demonic form, which is much smaller than Lillith's. She attacks Lillith but is eventually trampled under Lillith's foot. However, Callie breaks open a chasm and Lillith falls through it to Hell. She seems motionless after hitting the ground, possibly meaning her death. Aldermach comments that he is happy to see her gone. Personality Lilith is shown to be a very vile, violent and evil personality as seen by her actions on her mother. She is also shown to be very rebellious as she wanted to marry Twayne Boneraper only when Callie told her that she didn't want her to marry him. She later told Mark that she will kill Twayne and marry Mark instead, while mockingly calling him Daddy. Physical Appearance Lilith, by large, resembles her older sister, Callie but with a different hairstyle, longer horns, larger breasts and smaller waist. Her outfits change during the story, spaning from a grade schooler's uniform to a tight, skimpy, sexy, revealing black dress. She also wore a revealing wedding dress at her wedding. Trivia * The way Lillith knocks Rosie off the balcony is a parody of what Damien does in the movie The Omen. * She looks a lot like Desdemona in the game Ugly Americans: Apocalypsegeddon. * Like her sister, she has a sexual interest in Mark. Appearances * Callie and Her Sister Gallery Lillith in wedding dress.png Baby Lillith with parents.png|Newborn Lillith with her parents Twayne feeding Lillith.png|Twayne with baby Lillith Toddler Lillith.png|Toddler Lillith Lillith age 6.png|Lillith age 6 Callie scolding Lillith.png|Callie scolding Lillith Lillith insults Callie.png Lillith age 10.png|Lillith age 10 Lillith age 10 02.png|Lillith hands over the baseball bat to Callie Lillith age 12.png|Lillith age 12 Lillith age 12 03.png Lillith hugging Mark.png|Lillith hugging Mark Lillith with Randall.png|Lillith about to go on a date with Randall Lillith with Randall 02.png Callie greets Lillith.png|Callie welcomes Lillith Lillith and Callie talk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Demons Category:Maggotbone Family